


Second Opinion

by tipunch



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipunch/pseuds/tipunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan insists land-dwelling trolls are stupid, smelly, and offensive. Feferi decides to see for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The deep, dark waters of Alternia’s oceans were often violent and rarely quiet. Waves constantly rolled off the surface in a never-ending storm, proving treacherous for ships and the occasional stupidly-brave swimmer. The sea often had a way of dragging one under, never to inhale the sweet air above again. It created fear among the land-dwelling population, and for some, reverence because of what lived below. Lusii were always careful to steer their young charges away from the chaotic waters, lest they find themselves prey for some bored sea-dwelling creature. The surface world was already violent enough, and there was no need to add to the possibility of an untimely demise.

And yet, underneath the turbulent waves, there was always a strange calm, and a vast emptiness felt among its small population of highblood sea-dwellers. They preferred it that way. Running into another sea troll could end one of two ways, and many favored preemptive violence against the chance of a peaceful parting-of-ways. Those that did not always gave a wide berth to any dark shapes, barely visible against the shadows of the light-less void they called home. For it was better to assume the worst and escape with your life, than to attempt to make nice with another sea-dweller. One could never predict the behavior of their blood-kin.

And so, two young trolls found themselves completely and utterly alone in the clear expanse around them, as they always were. They were swimming along and slowly downward, the white corpse between them staining the water behind them with rich purple blood. They did this in comfortable silence, though the pretty heiress kept glancing at her companion with an uncomfortable expression. She opened her mouth several times to speak, streams of bubbles pouring out of her mouth as she exhaled. Finally, she turned to Eridan and asked, “What did you do with the boy’s body?”

He looked over the lusus body at her. “Oh, I just usually let ‘em wash up on shore. He’ll get taken care of quick I think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, uh, this landdweller girl I know. She feeds them to her lusus,” he said as nonchalantly as he could.

Feferi grinned and made a small glubbing giggle. “Oooh, you mean your Kisssmessssis?” she said in a sing-song voice.

He blushed purple and looked ahead. “Not yet, I mean, uh she gives me the Lusii of the trolls she kills and then sometimes I’ll give her the trolls of the Lusii. Sometimes we fight. It’s nothing. Yet,” he babbled, flustered. 

Feferi smiled kindly. “Well, I hope it works out for you.”

The two of them swam in silence for a few more minutes. Finally, Feferi asked the question she really want to ask.

“Do you think I could meet some land-dwellers?”

“No,” he responded flatly. “Not gonna happen.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just not a good idea, Fef,” Eridan snorted. “Landdwellers, in addition to being blood trash and scientifically-inferior, are also murderous assholes to us seadwellers, probably cuz they’re jealous or somethin.” He thought for a minute and added, “They smell, too. They sweat an have gross oils on their nasty dirtblood skin. Disgustin.”

“But you want to be the kismesis to one!” she protested.

“Yeah, well, that’s different,” he retorted. “I hate landdwellers so a’ course my kismesis needs to be one. I don’t think I could muster up the right amount of hate towards one of us.”

“Well, what if I want to find a land-dwelling kismesis?” Feferi asked. “Shouldn’t I go, I don’t know, scope out the land?”

“No means no, Fef!” Eridan said irritably. “If you want a filthy landdweller kis that bad, I’ll find you one later. But look, we’re here, so let’s just feed your lusus.”

They fed Gl’bgolyb in complete silence and Eridan left, refusing to discuss the subject further. Feferi sat with her lusus for a while, silently running her hands along one of Gl’bgolyb’s massive tentacles. With a smile, she hugged her caretaker.

“What Eridan doesn’t minnow won’t hurt him,” she whispered with a mischievous grin.

\-----

The next morning, Feferi awoke with a huge smile and a peppiness she hadn’t felt in a while. Kissing each of her precious cuttle friends on their little cuttle heads, she swam around her room, feeling like a Troll Disney princess (specifically the one that defies her highblood sea-dweller father to marry the blue blood land-dwelling boy). 

So many thoughts raced through her head. What should she wear? Did land-dwellers have different fashion? Was she supposed to bring a peace offering? What was the weather going to be like? Eridan always made it sound so horribubble! Would they even like her? She was making herself giddy with worry and excitement, spinning around and around, her hair wrapping about her like a black veil.

“Whale, Feferi,” she said to herself, posing in front of her mirror. “There’s no glubbing point waiting around and worrying! Just do it!”

She swam out of her hive carefully, looking around to see if Eridan had come over unannounced, as he did every so often. She saw nothing, so she began to slowly ascend, feeling an anxious feeling building in her chest, heart pumping faster and faster. If she didn’t reach the surface, soon, Feferi was certain she would die from excitement!

Finally, her head broke the waves of the ocean and she was greeted with a clear sky and a gorgeous skyline. Looking around with wide eyes, she briefly forgot her original mission. There was just so much sky! Feferi found herself lost in the moving clouds and the bright, shining sun, head filled with nothing but the beauty in front of her.

Playful noises coming from the shore pulled her from her trance and she turned her head.

“Land-dwellers!” she glubbed, face half-sunk in the water.

There were four of them; two lowbloods and two mid. They seemed to be divided into teams and playing some sort of game. They even got all dressed up! The blueblood was wearing what looked like a mariner’s coat, almost like a blue version of Eridan’s. The other girl on her team was wearing a somewhat garish red and teal outfit. 

The one with the big, awkward horns was wearing a green outfit with a feather – oh! That was Pupa Pan, Feferi realized. Well, not actually him, but the boy had an excellent costume on! The other redblood had long curly hair and seemed to be fighting with impressive psychic power! Feferi blew a few bubbles in the water. Maybe Eridan was right. Maybe these lowbloods were dangerous – 

Suddenly, the tealblood was pointing at her and backing away. Feferi cringed. She had unknowingly allowed herself to be pulled in by the tide and they had noticed her. The one dressed as Pupa Pan turned and ran away immediately. The blueblood chased after him, calling him a coward and screaming that she was going to kick his ass when she caught him, though she was making a hasty retreat as well. The tealblood with the sharp horns followed her compatriot, leaving Feferi half-kneeling in the sand facing the redblood with the curly coif. 

Neither of them said anything for what seemed like an hour. Finally, the lowblood tilted her head and smiled pleasantly.

“My name’s Aradia,” she said, sitting in the sand in front of Feferi. “What’s yours?” she asked, crossing her legs and clasping her hands in her lap. Her smile was bright, toothy, genuine, completely disarming.

So Feferi started glubbing.

She babbled about her name, what it was like living under the sea, her cuttle friends, Eridan, her lusus, anything she could think of. And Aradia just sat there and listened with that gorgeous smile on her face. 

Finally, Feferi ran out of things to say.

She coughed and smoothed the sand in front of her. “So, what about you, Aradia? What do you like?”

Aradia grinned. “Adventure,” she said. “I like exploring old ruins and discovering treasure. Sometimes I FLARP with those other trolls you saw earlier. It’s fun and challenging, but what I really like is adventure. I wish I could see what it’s like under the sea,” she said wistfully. “I bet there’s TONS of cool old stuff down there. Ships and ruins and things like that, I mean.”

“Whale, I’ve never actually looked, but you’re probubbly right!” Aradia laughed suddenly, causing confusion for Feferi. “What’s so funny?”

“Fish puns!” Aradia giggled into her hand. “You use so many fish puns!”

“Oh,” Feferi said, suddenly feeling a self-conscious pink heat spreading across her face. “I didn’t realize,” she muttered. “Eridan’s always telling me they’re annoying-“

Aradia cut her off. “Not at all! Your moirail’s being stupid. They’re really cool. I think they’re unique. They fit your personality well.”

Feferi perked up. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Aradia said. “In fact, I think they’re…” she paused for effect, and then leaned in to whisper, “Adorabubble.”

With a gleeful shriek, Feferi threw her arms around Aradia and squeezed tightly. The two of them fell back into the sand, laughing. On their backs, they looked up into the sky and stared at the stars. Aradia heard a quick little gasp and turned her head to look at Feferi, who was staring into the sky with wide eyes, her goggles pulled down around her neck.

“It’s…” she whispered. “I’ve never…”

“I understand.”

Laying back, Aradia began to teach Feferi about the stars. She pointed out groups and the shapes they were supposed to make. She talked about ancestors and found their symbols hidden in the glowing lights like a small surprise. And they watched the sky almost all night, talking about the constellations and what it would be like to visit another world until it was almost morning. And as they watched the sun rise over the ocean, Feferi began to get up. Aradia’s hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

“Come back up sometime so we can do this again,” she said simply, smiling widely. “Please?”

Feferi looked at her new friend and grinned, showing off all of her sharp teeth. “Of course, gilly fins.”

She swam out into the sunlight’s reflection, sleepy but not unhappy. Once she was far enough from shore and nothing more than a black shadow against the rising sun, Feferi let herself sink with a giant giddy grin on her face. 

Things were going to be great.

\-----

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]\--

CC: Aradia! )(-EY! I was wondering if you wanted to watc)( t)(e sky tonig)(t? T)(ere's supposed to be a meteor s)(ower! 38)  
CC: We )(aven’t spent ANY glubbing time toget)(er lately!  
AA: im s0rry  
AA: but I cant  
AA: im very busy  
CC: You ALWAYS say t)(at!!! 38(  
CC: I miss you!  
AA: im s0rry  
AA: but y0ull understand s00n

\--apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]\--


End file.
